


an experiment

by ohmychansoo



Series: chanyeol and kyungsoo k i s s i n g [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, predebut!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmychansoo/pseuds/ohmychansoo
Summary: Chanyeol wants to try something with Kyungsoo.





	

 

"Kyungsoo yah" Chanyeol said, looking at the other boy that is busy texting with his mom "Kyungsoo yaaah" he poked Kyungsoo with his toe, to catch his attention.

"What is it Chanyeol?" Chanyeol said, leaving his cell phone, clearly he finished texting.

"I was thinking" Chanyeol bit his lip trying to find the guts to say out loud what has been in his mind. Kyungsoo watched Chanyeol carefully, wondering what would make his tall friend hesitate like he is doing now.

They have no practice today so they were spending time together. Instead of hanging out with their friends or visiting Chanyeol's family, they opted to lazy around at the dorm in the room Kyungsoo shares with Jongin, who is somewhere with some other trainee. It’s not bad, they’ve been practicing a lot and Kyungsoo feels like maybe SM is planning something to them, but he doesn’t think of it a lot, because it might be just his wishful thinking.

"Yes...?"

"Remember that day we kissed those girls?" Chanyeol said carefully, the blush creeping on his ears that are peaking through his dirty cap, Chanyeol should wash this thing. Kyungsoo does remember though, somehow they met them on their way back from the shopping and exchanged numbers, after some days they both have a date each. It was all very secretly, they didn’t tell even to their trainee friends and it was fun to have a secret only them both know about.

"What about it?" Kyungsoo really doesn’t get where Chanyeol is trying to tell him, maybe he wants them to meet the girls again. Having a date wasn’t bad, by the opposite. But Kyungsoo hasn’t thought of doing it since he left them at home. "You want us to meet them again?"

"Would you?" Chanyeol widened his eyes.

Kyungsoo considered for a moment, yes he would, it's not like it was bad, but the feeling isn’t that exciting, but he can do it for Chanyeol.

"Yes, I mean if you want to see that girl again..." he started. The girl who Chanyeol had a date with is friends with Kyungsoo’s date, maybe he just want Kyungsoo to be together so it’s not suspicious, like the first time.

"Ok but that's not what I was thinking”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at Chanyeol "What then?"

"How about... you know... we've kissed girls, how about we kiss...?"

"Uh? So not the same girls?"

"No"

"Who? You are such a playboy" He pushed Chanyeol from where he is sitting next to him on the bed.

"It's not that let me finish" Chanyeol got in a more comfortable position, he was sweating a little, indeed the room was kind of warm.

"Of course"

"So, I was watching this foreign movie and two boys kissed"

Ok, that’s weird. What this has to do with anything-

"You are thinking of kissing a boy?" Kyungsoo sounded surprised even to his ears, not that he think it’s wrong or anything "I mean, you like girls. Boys that like girls can like boys too?"

"I don't know but I'm curious" Chanyeol smiled secretly, that little smile he does as he tighten his lips as if to hide it.

"Hmm" Kyungsoo just said suspiciously, trying hard not to squint at Chanyeol.

"I think we should kiss"

"Again, who?"

"Each other" Kyungsoo just stared at him "like, my lips on yours and yours on mine" Chanyeol stated, like it’s nothing. Kyungsoo felt his ears turn hot.

"Why this out of a sudden?" he asked, looking briefly at the door, like someone might come in to them having this talk.

"Come on Kyungsoo, just say yes or no"

Kyungsoo thinks. Is it a bad idea? He looks at Chanyeol, his friend waits patiently. Wasn’t them supposed to kiss people they feel attracted to? Is Chanyeol attracted to him? If he does it, is it going to be a secret?

"Will you tell someone?"

"Of course not"

"If Baekhyun even let implied you said something I literally chop your balls" by threatening is the only way he can be sure of things sometimes, it looks like other people think he is scary because of his squinting eyes and caterpillar eyebrows. If they want to think like that, better for Kyungsoo.

"So that's a yes?"

"Uh yeah" Kyungsoo feels shy out of a sudden. Is it going to happen now? Chanyeol just stares. He had the idea so he must be the one to approach Kyungsoo. It’s the rule.

"..."

"So is it for today?"

"Yes, come hither" Chanyeol pointed to the spot in front of him, very close to his body.

"No, you do"

"Ok"

Chanyeol moved forward and planted a quick kiss on Kyungsoo's lips, the small boy giggled, it kind of just tickled his lips; he just felt the softness of Chanyeol’s lips on his.

"Is this how you kiss?" He said giggling, deciding to tease him a little "you just pecked that girl's lips?" he chuckled to himself but stopped realizing he might have hurt Chanyeol’s feelings. It wouldn’t be his intention to shame his friend, kissing is just something you learn, right?

"No, I just wanted to see your reaction" Chanyeol said, confident as ever, so Kyungsoo was relieved he wasn’t upset, although he feels kind of weird with Chanyeol looking at him like this.

Kyungsoo laughed nervously "Hahaha of course"

"Did you like it?"

He just shrugged at Chanyeol, not trusting himself to say that yeah, _not bad_.

"We can do it again?"

"Ok"

Kyungsoo expected Chanyeol to peck him shyly again, but the boy got their faces close, looking expectantly at Kyungsoo making him feel weird in  his chest, when Chanyeol touched his chin lightly Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think  his friend is actually charming.

_Oh_

As if they were in a movie Chanyeol tilted his head, looked right at Kyungsoo’s lips, what made the boy feel the weird warmth in his chest again. The kiss is tender and makes Kyungsoo dizzy, he feels Chanyeol's hand in his waist and feels safe on his hold. They interrupt the kiss to breathe and when Kyungsoo opens his eyes he sees how wrecked Chanyeol looks and he thinks he looks so handsome right now.

"Good?" Chanyeol whispers, caressing Kyungsoo's cheek with his thumb very lightly. _Damn,_ Chanyeol really has the way in him. He really got Kyungsoo.

"Yeah" he whispered back not afraid to sound too needy to his friend, he feels like it’s going to break the spell if he just speak loud or laugh it away.

Chanyeol smiles and kiss him again; biting his lower lip very softly and Kyungsoo just want him more, circling his arm on the other boy’s shoulder and behind his neck, Chanyeol uses his force and soon Kyungsoo is in his friend’s lap and his body aligned to the other’s. Kyungsoo take Chanyeol’s cap away from his head and bury his hand on the other’s hair, making Chanyeol sigh contently on the kiss, he feels proud for making Chanyeol release such sound.

Kyungsoo thinks that kiss the girl was great, she was cute, smelled good and he felt in control, felt like taking care of her and her curves were great, but kiss Chanyeol is _another level_ of hot.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it~ if u liked u know right? just leave kudos and make my little heart happy. If you liked enough I will turn this into a series *thinks*


End file.
